particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Assembly of Flindar
The National Assembly of Flindar '(''Flindars Nationalförsamling, ''Kazulianisk: ''Flindars Nasjonalforsamling), commonly referred as the '''Platsen, is the legislature of Flindar which convenes in the state capital of Folland, in the eastern part of the district of Hafen. In addition to the passing of laws, its most important tasks are the election of the Minister-President of the state and the administration of the government. Organisation The majority of work by the national assembly takes place in both committees and plenary sessions (which include all parliament members), with the plenary sessions occurring more frequent (twice a week) as opposed to the committee meetings which occur once a week. In general, members of the state parliament are career politicians and sit together according to what party they belong to. At the beginning of each legislative period, National Assembly members elect a Presidium, which is headed by the President of the Parliament (distinct from the Minister-President), and a Council of Elders (Äldstarådet), which is essentially a committee/council to help with managerial issues. Speaker of the Assembly The Presidium is headed by the Speaker of the Assembly (Talare för Församling), who is chosen from among the ranks of parliament. In general, the Speaker of the Assembly comes from the largest constituent political party in the government. Legislature Election of Minister-Presidents After holding talks with leaders of the various party groups in the National Assembly, the Speaker of the Assembly nominates a Minister-President. The nomination is then put to a vote. The nomination is rejected (meaning the Speaker must find a new nominee) only if an absolute majority of the members (90 members) vote "no"; otherwise, it is confirmed. This means the National Assembly can consent to a Minister-President without casting any "yes" votes. After being elected the Minister-President appoints the cabinet ministers and announces them to the National Assembly. The new Government takes office at a special council held at the National Assembly before the State Governor, at which the Speaker of the Assembly formally announces to the State Governor, who represents the institution of the crown in Flindar, that the National Assembly has elected a new Minister-President and that the Minister-President has chosen his/her cabinet ministers. The National Assembly can cast a vote of no confidence against any single cabinet minister (Statsråd), thus forcing a resignation. To succeed a vote of no confidence must be supported by an absolute majority (90 members) or it has failed. If a vote of no confidence is cast against the Minister-President this means the entire government is rejected. A losing government has one week to call for a general election or else the procedure of nominating a new Minister-President starts anew. Government Control Compared to the state government, the National Assembly has extensive powers. It can call members of the government in for questioning before the assembly, and it has the power to approve the state budget proposed by the government. The National Assembly also votes on closed states contracts. And, as mentioned prior, parliament has the power to dissolve the government through a motion of no confidence. The Public Accounts Committee controls the use of state funds by all state governmental bodies. This committee likewise controls the finances of the National Assembly, but it also reports to the assembly, which elects the committee's highest members. Referendums Referendums in Kazulia are similar to bill proposals from the Stortinget and the state government in that they can be submitted by the people to the national assembly to undergo the same legislative process. If the assembly rejects the referendum, then a plebiscite is undertaken in which the people at large can vote. A successful plebiscite leads to the referendum being passed as law. A plebiscite can also be enacted at the request of the government if assembly fails to pass one of their proposed bills. Members The National Assembly of Flindar is elected by a system of personalized proportional representation. Assembly members are selected by a universal, equal, direct, secret, and free vote. Parliament has 90 members. Additionally, the inclusion of overhang seats and levelling seats is possible. 60 members are elected by a direct mandate to represent specific constituencies. The remaining seats are allocated to candidates who appear on party lists. Each voter has two votes. The first vote is cast directly for a candidate to represent a specific district. The second vote is for a party and largely determines the relative size of each party's bloc in the new assembly. Category:Legislatures of Kazulia Category:Government and politics of Kazulia Category:Politics of Flindar Category:Kazulia